A Dozen Little Snowflakes
by eternalstarlight28
Summary: A handfull of both christmas & Winter related oneshots.
1. Humbug

Hi… Well... I probably should have updated my current stories… but Instead I wrote these XD

I know Christmas is, like, four days away so this is cutting it close, but hey… Merry December! XD

So, this was originally going to be a story per person (or every 2 people) in alphabetical order… but I really needed to get the ones more directly related to Christmas stories first!

Also… Tis first story is Noco… and my first ever attempt at it… so… it might suck(I tried my best!)

Disclaimer- I own nothing!(not even this computer …)

oooOooo

A Dozen Little Snowflakes

Story 1- Humbug

oooOooo

"What's wrong with you?" Cody had asked Noah, handing him a cup of eggnog. It was Christmas eve, and everyone had gathered for Geoff's 'Super Mega Totally Awesome Christmas extravaganza'. Of course most people had thought Geoff was just being over dramatic, but the decorations said otherwise, due to the fact they were everywhere! It looked as If the house itself was made of tinsel and holly and other types of what-not. Some people had really enjoyed the atmosphere, made apparent with Cody's santa hat, while others, like our dear Noah, found it tiring and chose instead to stand in the hallway.

"Not much of a Christmas fan," Noah bluntly replied, refusing the glass, and 'causing Cody to overdramatically gasp.

"Scrooge!" He Joked.

"Ba Humbug."

"So you don't like Santa Clause?" Cody Questioned further, coming closer to Noah, causing said person to step back one step.

"You man the fat man that commits breaking & Entering every year? You are Aware he doesn't e-" Noah started, only to be cut off.

"But he brings Christmas joy to every Man Woman and Child!" Cody started, ignoring that one little detail Noah began to bring up.

"Humbug," Was all Noah replied once again.

"What about Christmas Carols? Aren't they fun?" He took another step.

"They can become quite annoying."

"But-"

"Humbug."

"Decorations? They're usually pretty colorful." Another step was taken.

"I'm color blind."

"No you're n-"

"Humbug."

It soon became what seemed like an endless cycle of questions, humbugs, and steps.

"Stockings?"

_Step._

"Humbug."

"Mummering?"

_Step._

"Humbug."

"Barley Candy?"

_Step._

"Humbug."

This pattern went on until they have traveled all the way trough both the hall and the pair was now seen standing in the doorway to the dining room.

"Okay," Cody started, this time not taking a step. "How do you feel about mistletoe?" This caused Noah to sigh in irritation.

"Hu-" This humbug, however, was interrupted. Now you can see Noah looking quite shocked as Cody kissed him, and he soon felt him self responding.

"Wha-" Noah asked after a few seconds. Cody simply pointed up and walked away smiling, happy his plan worked. Noah , meanwhile, lifted his eyes up.

Mistletoe.

oooOooo

… I find it weird that I wrote this on a school computer… lucky no one saw XD

Any who… how was it? It was my first time writing a Noco, my wirst time writing a fluffy-ish thingey(not sure if It is fluff XD), And my first time writing a whole story in this writing style. … so …. Sorry if it's awful. I'll Do Better! T-T

I'll try to post another one before christmas, so…

Please Review!


	2. Twas the Night

A/N- I had, like, 3 stories planed... but I can't get them all out today T-T

I decided I want to write about Team Escope first & choose this on... but I'll try to post the other two!

Disclaimer- Me own nothing(darn, i need my own computer XD)

oooOooo

A Dozen Little Snowflakes

Story 2-

'Twas The Night

oooOooo

_Twas the night before Christmas,  
>when all through the house<br>Not a creature was stirring,  
>not even a mouse.<em>

_Actually..._

"What are we even doing here?" Groaned an extremly agrivated Eva. Truth be told, no one could blame her for her adittude. I mean, if a crazy red head had just randomly came to your house at 11:50 at night & dragged you into her car, wouldn't you?

"Why do you expect me to know?" A groggy Noah grumpily replied from his spot in the drivers seat. It seemed that he, like Eva, had also been dragged out in the middle of the night. Both of them were still wearing their pajamas.

"I don't know, maybe 'cuase YOUR DRIVING?" She screamed in reply, only to get an eyeroll.

"this is just becuase Izzy kidnapped me while I was asleep, & I forbid her from driving any further when I got up. You were fullly concious when she kidnapped you, whats your excuse?"

"Why Y-"

"Guys! Stop fighting you fluffy bunnies!" Izzy said from the passanger seat. Unlikethe other two, she had planned this, whatever it was. She was wearing all black, had her curly hair in a messt pony tail, and had what looked to be black marker lines on her face. " And this, my freinds, is operation Kidnap Santy Clause!"The car instantly stopped as she said this. Both Eva and Noah stared at t+he girl wit+h shocked faces.

"Did you just say kidnap santa clause?" vNoah asked with a puzzled face.

"Did you just call me a fluffy bunny?"

"Is that really the question you're asking?

_ _-Operation:Kidnap Santy Clause-_ _

_ _-12:00AM-_ _

"12 Am, and the fat man has het to be seen."

"Izzy, who are you talking to?" Noah asked with a single sigh.

_ _-1:00AM-_ _

"Why did I agree to this?" Eva Moaned.

"Becuase you totally love me?" Izzy asked.

"No I don't."

"Aww."

_ _-2:00AM-_ _

"I'm so tired, I can't feel my face," Eva bluntly stated.

"Oh shut it," replied a grumpy Noah.

"You won't last much longer anyway."

"I can stay awake..."

_ _-2:05AM-_ _

"ZZZZZZ..."

"Told you."

_ _-2:30Am-_ _

"Izzy, can we please leave?"

"Of course not! We almost got him!"

"ZZZ..."

_ _-3:00Am-_ _

"Izzy, he's not coming."

"Of course he is!"

"ZZZ..."

_ _-3:30AM-_ _

"Izzy, I can tell you're tired, just knock it off and TAKE US HOME!"

"... I'm ... not... tired..."

"ZZZ..."

_ _-3:35AM-_ _

"Ali=right! I-"

"ZZZ..."

"ZZZ..."

"Seriously?"

_ _-3:40AM-_ _

"ZZZ..."

"ZZZ..."

"ZZZ..."

_ _-7:00AM-_ _

"Where am I?" eva asked, streching & taking in her soroundings. "Oh Yeah."

"Oh No! We Missed him!" Cried an upset Izzy.

"Oh no," Noah sarcasticlly replied.

"I Know," She said, looking heartbroken,only to regain her smile 5 seconds later. "Oh well! I guess we could all go to the North Pole and-"

"NO!"

oooOooo

Not my best work, but I hope it's Okay ^w^

zawnella- I know... GRR_ ...JkXD Thank You! ^w^I wasn't sure how it would turn out.

happy... Christmas Eve...

Please Review!

I'll Luvs you Lots & Lots!


	3. Christmas Hate

Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer-I own everything! ... In my pockets...

oooOooo

A Dozen Little Snowflakes

Story 3-

Christmas Hate

oooOooo

Dear Alejandro,

I hate you. I really do.  
>What have you ever done? You came in &amp; acted like the most charming man in the world, when really you are the vilest, cruelest,handsomest... I mean most egotistical man I've ever met. You came in and made me... I mean everyone just fall in love with you. <em>Oh, Alejandro would never do that, he'sjust too sweet.<em> Yeah Right! As sweet as a snake!  
>Hope you're having a Merry Freaking Christmas, 'cuase I sure as hell ain't. I was on that god damn show three seasons, yeah, THREE! How long were you? And who, I say who makes it to the finale two ever so easily? Why Alejandro with his perfect littlke everything! I really, really hate you.<br>You know why my Christmas sucks? Becuase I worked my ass of for, again, THREE seasons. It took me THREE seasons of hell to win that money, and what happens? _Oh, we possibly can't pay you, Heather. We need to pay for Alejandros operation._ Why of course, we can't have Alejandro going without his god like apperance, can we? Oh, of course we don't have to pay Heather for her two years of hell. I HATE YOU!  
>Oh, you wanna hear the real kick in the ass? Everyone still loves you! But me, <em>oh no, Heathers totally evil. Think of all that stuff she did in season one. <em>OH,You mean that stuff I did TWO YEARS AGO? And what the hell did I do that you didn't? I have no problem saying I'm evil, why should I hide it? I know it, you know it, everyone in this freaking world knows it! But no, you just put on a charming smile and slithered trough all those accusations like the slimy slug you are. Isn't that worse? I can admit I use people, but can you? NO! Yet everyone just_ LOVES_ You!  
>So Merry Fucking Christmas you Asshole.<p>

Hate,  
>Heather<p>

oooOooo

Dear Heather,

I love you too.

Hate,  
>Alejandro<p>

oooOooo

i don't think I ever wrote something with so much swearing, but when trying to get into heathers mind, I got really angry XD

So... Merry Christmas!

Please Review!

BYE!


	4. The Redo Operation

I said I would do this next year, and I shall!

I was looking back at the old one shot's and I realized two things. Number one...

I SUCKED AT WRITING! Seriously, this whole thing was just texted to me, and I personally think it came out _way_ better than the other three. I'm actually considering going back and rewriting them.

The second thing I noticed was that I could have done alot more with the second chapter, so I figured why not start this years one shots with a sequel to it? And that is how this came to be! ^w^

Disclamir~ It's been so long since I had to write one of these _and _make it entertaing. Well, uh... I'm writing FANfiction. If I owned and part of Total Drama, do you think I would be writing FANfiction?... Well, yes, but I still own nothing!

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Noah mummbled as he woke up to find himself in quite the prediqument. Though the burlap sack that covered his head obviously kept him from seeing where he was, but he could feel his wrist tied to his chest. Upon someone removing the sack, Noah felt himself holding back a laugh.<br>"Shut up," Eva, who was wearing fake pointy ears and a pointy green and red hat with a bell on top, growled.  
>"What the hell happened to you?" Noah questioned as Eva began to untie him. Looking around revealed them to be on a lovomg room lit purly by candel light and the Christmas tree that stood in the corner, a few feet away from the lit fireplace. "Don't tell me she's-"<br>"Yep," Eva replied, not needing to hear the whole sentence to know the answer. Noah streched his arms once Eva finished unting him.  
>"And now were gonna-"<br>"Yep."  
>"And I'm gonna have to-"<br>"You got it."  
>"Then where is sh-"<br>"Here!" Izzy interuptted as she popped up from behind the couch. If Eva's get up was thought to be silly, Izzy's could only be described as ridiculous. She wore the same hat and ears as Eva, but she also wore a pair of green tights and a green dress and green boota. Bells were sown onto the hem of the dress and top of her boots, and she jingled with even the slighest movment.  
>"Izzy, you seriously can't be doing this again," Noah scolded as Izzy forced him to wear a hat that matched her and Eva's.<br>"Yes I can," Izzy protested as she put a plate of cookies on the coffee table. "You should be glad, becuase you, my dear freinds, are now here to witness the kidnapping of Santa Claus!"  
>_ _-Operation: Redo of Operation: Kidnap Santy Claus-_ _<br>_ _-10:00 Pm- _ _  
>"Can you at least explain why we're dressed like we're Noddy's cousins?" Eva questioned as she pulled on her fake ears.<br>"Easy," Izzy replied as she put the fake ears on Noah, to his annoyancw. "To kidnap the man in the suit, we must gain his trust. Therefore, we must have a disguise!"  
>"So... were elves?"<br>"BINGO!" Izzy screamed, but she put her hands over her mouth as soon as she did, her eyes looking around the room as if she was afraid someone would hear her.  
>"What's wrong with you," Noah asked. "Well, besides the fact your TOTALLY INS-" Izzy quickly covered Noah's mouth with her hand.<br>"Why do you k-" Eva was unable to finish as Izzy covered her mouth.  
>"Shhhh," Izzy told them, speaking quietly. "Santa might hear us." They stood in silence as Izzy removed her hands.<br>"Are you seri-mfph"  
>"You're jok-mfph"<br>Izzy once again covered their mouths when they tried to speak at the same time.  
>_ _-11:00 Pm-_ _<br>Slap  
>Ouch," Noah said as he rubbed his now red hand. "What you do that for?" He glared at Izzy, who had slapped his hand."<br>"No cookies," Izzy scolded, waggling her finger. "Their our Santa bait."  
>"I just want o-"<br>Slap  
>_ _-11:25 Pm-_ _<br>Slap  
>"Would you stop doing that?!"<br>"Don't eat the Santa bait!"  
>_ _-12:00 Am-_ _<br>"Sooo," Izzy spoke after a while. "What did you guys ask for in your letters to santa?" The other two teens looked at her in shock. "What?"  
>"You send letters to Santa?" Eva questioned in disbelif.<br>"Yeah," Izzy answed as if it was obvious.  
>"The why do you want to kidnap him?" Izzy's mood instantly darkened.<br>"Revenge." Outside, lightning,struck.  
>"... Come again?"<br>"Revenge." The lightning struck outside again. "When I was little, he never got me what I wanted for Christmas! All those years of wishing for a chainsaw, fireworks, my own personal butler... all those went to waste."  
>"So..." Eva started, glaring at the girl. "That's why you want revenge?" Lightning once again struck.<br>"How does that keep happening?" Noah remarked, looking up from his book.  
>"Well, duh!" Izzy yelled.<br>"Izzy?" Noah started.  
>"What?"<br>"Arn't you Jewish?"  
>"Yeag, but that's no excuse!"<br>_ _-12:07 Am-_ _

"Revenge." Lightning struck yet again. Noah just looked at Eva.  
>"Was that necessary?" He questioned.<br>"Don't act like you don't want to try it," Eva responded.  
>"I don't."<br>"Sure you don't."

"Revenge," Noah mumbled, jumpin up as the lightning struck. Eva just gave him a smug look.  
>"Told ya'."<br>_ _-1:45 Pm-_ _  
>"Where is he?" A anxious Izzy questioned, looking around the room as if something was going to happen at any moment.<br>"Maybe he got loat,"Noah replied as he rubbed his eyes. Izzy just gasped.  
>"Oh no! Quick, we have to find him!" She said as she ran out the room.<br>"I think you made it worse," Eva topd Noah once she was out of earshot.  
>_ _-1:53 Am-_ _<br>"See, Izzy," Noah said as he gestured towords the laptop. "Santa isn't lost, he's right on scheduel."  
>"You're egging her on," Eva whispered as Izzy scrutinized the screen. Noah gave a shrig in supply.<br>"It was either this, or she drags us out to look for Santa."  
>"I can' t belive you guys!" Izzy cried put on annoyance, causeing the other two to look at her in suprise. " You had a Santa tracker all this time and didn't tell me?<br>_ _-2:48 Am-_ _  
>"What the hell?!" A angry, now soaking wet Eva yelled at Izzy, who had previously thrown a bucket of water at the muscular girl. Izzy shrugged.<br>"Well," She started. "Last time we all fell asleep, so I figured throwing a bucket of water on us whem we fell asleep would keep us up."  
>"I WASN'T SLEEPING!"<br>"Well you yawned."  
>_ _-3:16 Am-_ _<br>"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Eva screamed as she chased Izzy around the house.  
>"See!" Izzy yelled over her shoulder. "The water kept you up! Right Noah?!" ... "Noah?!"...<br>"ZZZZZZ."  
>"Again?!"<br>"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU?!"  
>_ _-5:01 Am-_ _<br>"Get...back...here you... ugh," Eva moaned, tired from chasing after Izzy two hours straight. She was laying on her stomach, sprawled out on the floor. She swatted her hand at Izzy half-heartedly.  
>"Wha-oh. You'll... never... catch... Izzy," Izzy replied, just as exhausted. She had her knees next to her chest as she threateded Eva with a tennis raquet from her spot on the rocking chair. Meanwhile, Npah slept on the sofa, oblivious to the twp girls antics.<br>_ _-8:23 Am-_ _  
>"NOT AGAIN!" Noah and Eva woke up with a jump, startled by Izzy's shout.<br>"What's going on?" Noah asked the red-head, his neck sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable angle. Eva, meanwhile, got off the floor stretching her back.  
>"We all fell asleep again!" Izzy cried, crestfallen.<br>"Ph no, that's horrible," Eva told her, already getting her coat on to leave. "Well, this has been... I had a good... see ya."  
>"You're leaving already?" Izzy asked, stopping Eva from walking out the door.<br>"Yes," said girl stated without a second thought.  
>"But we have to plan for next year!"<br>"Nezt year..." Eva trailed off.  
>"Wait," Noah started. "You honestly expect us to dp this again next year?"<br>"Well, duh?! And the year after that, and the year after that, and every year after that until we catch h- where'd you all go?" Izzy questipned tp the now empty house.

* * *

><p>Okay, I've been writing an actual novel for the past few months, so I just thik this is kind of crappy compared to how I've been writing T.T<p>

However, I have noticed that I could have written the greatest book ever and still think it was crap, so please tell me what you think! I'd love you forever!

Well, that's about it! Please review!

BYEEEE!

P.S. Just Follow the Arrows and No One Gets Hurt  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V


End file.
